swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Firespray-31 Patrol Craft
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Designed to function as a prisoner transport and system patrol ship, the Firespray-31 Patrol Craft is a highly customizable vessel that is favored by law enforcement officials and bounty hunters alike. With an unorthodox design and a moderate stock armament, the Firespray-31 is a tough and durable vessel that can withstand the rigors of patrol and escort duty and deliver a punishing counterattack against any assailants. The Firespray-31 boasts an unusual design that keeps the cockpit facing the sky while landing, but facing forwards while in flight. Though such an unusual configuration requires some getting used to by the Pilot, most owners of this system patrol craft insist that the design keeps the engines from being damaged when the vessel lands and allows for very rapid vertical takeoffs. Though most of the original Firespray-31 prototypes were destroyed some time before the Clone Wars, a few of the ships (Such as Slave I), made their way into the hands of private citizens. Most were constructed from blueprints sold by Kuat Systems Engineering to buyers who had the means of constructing the ships themselves, since Jango Fett destroyed all of the officially manufactured prototype models. Following the rise of the Empire, Kuat Systems Engineering began to produce the ship in large numbers, advertising the vessels as highly customisable Starships that could be used for a number of roles, including patrol, pursuit, and escort. Kuat Systems Engineering also sold a large number of the craft to Mandalorian mercenaries, including The Mandalorian Protectors, who continued to use the ships up through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Original Prototypes When Kuat Systems Engineering began manufacturing the Firespray-31 Patrol Craft, it did so using the blueprints for the prototype stolen by Jango Fett. However, the blueprints for the other five prototype models still remained in Kuat Systems Engineering's possession, and for a short while were made available for sale to those who could afford them. As a result, many of the Firespray-31 ships in the galaxy prior to their mass production are actually different designs based on variant prototype blueprints. When Kuat Systems Engineering decided to mass-produce the Firespray-31, it ceased the sales of it's prototype blueprints in order to create a single "Stock" model of the vessel for sale on the general market. However, many of the original prototype blueprints have found their way onto the black market over the years, meaning that, for the right price, a buyer could obtain the blueprints and build their own reproduction of one of the original six prototype variants. Locating these blueprints usually requires a week of negotiation on the Black Market, a DC 30 Gather Information check, and 12,000 credits. Though the stock Firespray-31, the ship stolen by Jango Fett, is the most common, the other prototype models had their own advantages and disadvantages as well. One model boasted increased engine strength at the cost of shield strength, while another included built-in Maneuvering Jets but reduced hull strength. Gamemasters wishing to introduce these variant Firespray-31 prototypes should feel free to tweak the ship's base statistics without spending any of the vessel's 3 unused Emplacement Points. Capabilities The stock Firespray-31 Patrol Craft boasts a pair of potent Blaster Cannons and a powerful Tractor Beam, allowing buyers who purchase the ship right off the assembly line to put the vessel into service with minimal modifications. The ship is modestly armored and has a hull integrity that few similar ships can claim; likewise, the Firespray-31 comes standard with shielding, giving it an edge over cheaper transport ships such as a Corellian YT-1300. The combination of a strong hull and moderately powerful shields allows the Firespray-31 to take a beating while continuing to fight on. The ease with which the Firespray-31 is modified makes it a favorite ship for bounty hunters, the most famous example being Jango and Boba Fett and their ship, Slave I. Unlike most other ships, the Firespray-31 has 3 unused Emplacement Points that can be used to add weapons or other equipment to the ship. Firespray-31 Patrol Craft Statistics (CL 9) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 30; Damage Threshold: 78 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 850 km/h) Ranged: Blaster Cannons +6 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +40 Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Cannons) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 6 Cargo: 70 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 3 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 120,000 Weapon Systems Blaster Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Tractor Beam (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: - (Grapple +40) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports